Jacob de Haan (componist)
Jacob de Haan (Heerenveen, 28 maart 1959) is een hedendaags Nederlands componist en musicus. Hij publiceert ook werken onder de pseudoniemen Dizzy Stratford en Tony Jabovsky. Levensloop Als zoon van een muziekinstrumentenmaker en enthousiast amateurtrombonist kreeg hij al vroeg pianoles bij Martin Kuipers en cornetles bij Jan Holtrop aan de muziekschool in Heerenveen. Ook speelde hij al vroeg cornet en bugel in de brassband Pro Rege uit Heerenveen. Toen hij 14 jaar oud was begon hij te componeren. Op zijn 16e werd hij organist in de Nederlands hervormde kerk te Heerenveen en maakte kennis met de Nederlandse en internationale orgelliteratuur en orgelcultuur. Deze organistische invloed is in zijn composities te horen. Hij studeerde schoolmuziek bij Hiepko H. Boer en HaFa-directie bij Henk van Loo alsook later het hoofdvak orgel bij Piet Post en Jan Jongepier aan het stedelijk conservatorium te Leeuwarden. Hierop volgde een baan in het muziekonderwijs aan verschillende muziekscholen in Nederland. Hij woont in Rotterdam en werkt voornamelijk als componist en arrangeur. Ook als dirigent en docent op workshops en gastcolleges in binnen- en buitenland is hij zeer gevraagd. Composities Werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkesten en brassbands * 1981 East-anglia * 1984 Crazy Music in the Air * 1985 Dreaming * 1985 Introitus voor Kerst * 1985 Fox from the North * 1986 Suite Symétrique *# Prélude et Scherzo *# Choral Dorien *# Rondo d'Avignon * 1986 Grounds * 1987 Free World Fantasy * 1987 Song of Liberation * 1988 Carribean Variations on a Tune * 1988 Cat named Bumpers * 1988 Corn Field Rock * 1988 Discoduction * 1988 Pastorale Veranderingen * 1988 Oregon Fantasy for band * 1989 Queens Park Melody * 1990 La Storia * 1990 Spiritual Moments, Medley van bekende en minder bekende spirituals * 1992 Variazioni in Blue * 2003 The Saints and the City Gedeeltelijk gebaseerd op de melodie van de hymne "Laudate Dominum" * 2003 The Blues Factory * 2003 Missa Brevis voor koor en harmonieorkest *# Kyrie *# Gloria *# Credo *# Sanctus *# Benedictus *# Agnus Dei * 2005-2009 The Book of Urizen voor koor, sopraan, spreker/recitant en harmonieorkest *# The Vision *# The Creation *# The Web * 2007 Cantica di Sancto Benedicto, voor harmonieorkest (première: tijdens de Conference van de "World Association for Symphonic Bands and Ensembles" WASBE op 13 juli 2007 in Killarney door het Koninklijk Harmonieorkest "Vooruit", Harelbeke o.l.v. Geert Verschaeve) * 2009 Arkansas (verplicht werk voor de derde divisie op de "Nederlandse Brassband Kampioenschappen") * Ammerland * Bridge between nations for concert band * Choral Music * Concerto d'Amore * Contrasto Grosso * Crazy Music in the Air *# Air *# Crazy music * Dakota - Indian sketches *# the great spirit *# buffalo hunting *# smoking the pipe *# the ghost dance *# pilgrims at wounded knee * Diogenes * Dreaming - based on a German folksong * Everest - Concert March * Festa paesana - Folkloric sketches for band * German love song - Based on a romantic folk song * Hanseatic Suite * In concert *# March along *# Beetle blues *# House party *# Slow motion *# Czardas *# Farmhouse rock *# Soul ballad *# English waltz *# Sunny samba *# Rythm and blues *# Close finish * Majestic Prelude * Nerval's Poems *# Prologue *# Une allée du Luxembourg *# Espagne *# Chanson Gothique *# Notre-Dame de Paris * On Tour *# Welcome to the world *# Portugal *# Denmark *# Zimbabwe *# United States *# Bosnia-Hercegovina *# Turkey *# Brazil *# Russia *# Poland *# Egypt *# Greece *# England * Ottoman Dances * Pacific Dreams * Pasadena * Pastorale Symphonique * Postcard from Greece * Remembrance Day * Ross Roy Ouverture for Band * Singapore Rhapsody * Song of Praise * Symphonic Variations * The seminar hymn * The spirit of Christmas * The Universal Band Collection *# Western Girl *# Just a Ballad *# Play the Game *# San Diego *# Final Dance * Utopia * Virginia * Westfort Overture * Who did it? * Yellow Mountains Bibliografie * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 Externe links * Officiële internetpagina * Jacob de Haan op Fattore.com Categorie:Nederlands bugelist Categorie:Nederlands componist Categorie:Nederlands cornettist Categorie:Nederlands dirigent Categorie:Nederlands organist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw ca:Jacob de Haan de:Jacob de Haan en:Jacob de Haan (composer) es:Jacob de Haan fr:Jacob de Haan fy:Jacob de Haan it:Jacob de Haan pl:Jacob de Haan